The Last Human
by TheWorldInsideUs
Summary: The Land of Ooo is in the verge of war. It's up to Finn, the last human, to retrieve the Sword of Justice from the monster of the West, RedFire. But will he win over the monster in him, and the questions from his tragic past that continue to haunt him? Slightly AU. Please enjoy.
1. Prologue

The

Last

Human

PROLOGUE

The Last Memory

Finn held the sword in his hand as he tried to regain his breath. His sword was stained with the blood of the monster he dared not to say its name. His heart was pounding faster and faster, adrenaline rushing into him. His mind searched for a strategy to bring down the monster.

The monster in front of him, with its meaty arms, lunged at him and almost made him fall. Finn dug his feet into the sand to remain firm, then pushed forward and charged, his golden sword rose into the air. A scream escaped his mouth, urging himself to go faster, be stronger. But the monster was unbeatable. He pushed Finn away with a loud, sickening grunt, and Finn was sent flying.

Thankfully Jake was there. Jake stretched up and caught Finn. As Jake quickly brought Finn down, he asked his best friend, "Are you still ok?" Finn nodded wordlessly. When Jake brought him down Finn tried to stand up but sharp pain shot up his left leg. He grimaced when the truth fell upon him. Fighting the monster with a broken leg is as good as dead. But he had to get the sword of Justice; he just had to. It was his mission, the only thing keeping him alive.

Finn tried to walk but he fell to his knees, tears jumping up into his eyes. The monster saw that he was weak and laughed a deep, gut-wrenching laugh that would haunt your dreams for eternity.

But Finn never gave up, no matter what part of him was broken. He stood up and tried to ignore the knife-like pain in his leg. He removed his hat, the hat that had always kept him strong. His golden hair, as golden as the sun, waved in the wind. Finn reached into his backpack and got his arm protector, and put it on. According to Lady Rainicorn it was strong enough to deflect anything. He didn't need to be inflicted once again with the monster inside him to defeat the monster before him. This time, he will face this monster as a human, not the Finn who had destroyed lives.

His golden sword shook slightly, but Finn held it confidently as he walked towards the monster, step by step, as his gray cloak trailed behind him.

That memory may be his last, but it was a memory worth keeping.


	2. Chapter 1

5 YEARS AGO…

A little, blond-haired boy sat up on the chair. His legs were swinging with excitement. His baby-blue eyes were shining. He watched eagerly as his parents put his birthday gift on the table.

"We realized that now you are 9 years old, Finn, you better start being responsible. So we bought you the best way to learn it!" "What is it, Poppa?" the little boy asked as he gently took the gift which had blue wrapping on it, with pictures of cute little animals. His mom smiled. "Oh, you'll see! Open it!" she urged her son.

Finn quickly unwrapped it, and gasped. It was a little golden puppy! The puppy began barking and his tail was wagging. It jumped to Finn's lap and began licking his face. Finn laughed and cuddled the dog.

"That's not just a golden puppy, Finn! We picked a very special sort of dog for you! He's a magic dog, and soon he would learn how to talk like a human!"

"Really?" Finn asked. He put the dog down and gave his parents a hug. The little dog joined and no one could be happier.

It wouldn't last.

During those days in the Land of Ooo, terrible things were happening. Enemies from the Enemy kingdom of Evil were, unknown to many, growing stronger and were planning to attack. The King was sick, which meant the kingdom was very much vulnerable. Finn's parents never told their son the true reason why they chose a magical dog: they knew they had to send him away to the safest place in Ooo when the looming war begins.

Or rather, they never told Finn the true reason why simply because they died before they even had the chance.


	3. Chapter 2

3 YEARS LATER…

Finn could sense that there was something different in the air. The day seemed to get darker. Finn went out of his house and looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were starting to cover the sun.

"Hey, Jake!" he called his best friend without taking his eyes off the sky. Jake, now grown, went to his best friend. "Do you feel that creepy feeling in the air, man?" he asked him. Finn nodded slowly. "Yeah…it feels as if something horrible will happen" Jake tried to shrug the feeling off. "It'll just rain hard, maybe. Let's go back in" he suggested and headed to the door. But Finn was unconvinced. He knew something terrible was going to happen.

And Finn was right.

On that day something terrible did happen. The enemy kingdom of the West, The Kingdom of Evil, who everyone believed was getting weaker as the United Forces of Kingdoms fought against the land, suddenly attacked The Land of Ooo. They had already captured the Fire Kingdom, The Shiney Isles in the Sea of Something, The Cloud Forest, and the worst part was the enemy forces were heading to the Candy Kingdom, Ooo's capital kingdom.

Everyone began to panic. Finn's parents told him to start packing. "Where will we go, mom?" he asked, worried. His mom was quiet, and then her face brightened. "The Treefort!" she remembered. It was their second home at the southern tip of the land, the safest place so far.

But when they were about to leave, tragedy struck. The enemy army had landed in the land of Ooo, and their first stop was Finn's home village.

Their leader wore a mask, and he was covered all over with black and golden armor. "Round 'em up! Separate the children and women from the men! Don't let anyone escape!" he ordered in a husky voice.

His men began marching to the houses, destroying the doors and separating families. Finn's home was at the very edge, but even though they knew they didn't have much time.

All of them went to Finn's room, a quiet, troubled air around them. Finn sat on the bed while his parents knelt before him, patting him to comfort their 12 year old son.

"Finn, we won't be able to escape. So your mother and I have decided that…"  
The elderly couple held hands, and Finn's mother began to weep silently. "…you should escape by yourself with Jake"

"But Father!" "No questions; you will take your golden sword and escape to the Treefort. Fight if you must; we trust that you studied hard for your swordsmanship classes. We will be left here and face our destiny. But you must remain safe and sound, no matter what happens."

Finn began to cry. He tried to wipe the tears away but he just couldn't stop it. His parents hugged him, and Jake wrapped his body around his masters' legs. None of them wanted to let go, but the enemies were getting closer.

Soon Finn was aboard Jake, his green backpack filled with clothes and food on his back. On his left hand was his golden sword, his most prized possession. Finn tried to put a brave face on, but this was still too much to handle.

"Finn, before you leave, take this cloak" his father gave him a large, grey cloak with a hood. Finn quickly put it on, and he felt safe. "That grey cloak was my prized possession when I was a boy. When you feel scared, or when you are faced with a dire situation, put it on and be strong, my son" Finn nodded wordlessly, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would burst into tears.

"Finn, take this bear-hat that I made for you," his mother said to him, putting on a soft, white hat on Finn's head. "That was made with my love; so if you feel like the world is crumbling around you, put it on and smile, my little boy." She said to him, putting on a brave smile as tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

They heard gunshots getting louder and louder. "You must go now, Finn. Your mother and I will hold the enemy guards as long as we can until you escape into the woods and to the Treefort, where you will be staying until this whole war will be over" his father ordered.

"Yes…father" Finn said, confidence evident in his voice. He was less scared now for he knew that even if he will be separated from his family for, maybe eternity, he'll still have some things from them that will keep him company. But there was still something he needed to be assured of.

"Mom, Dad, I need to ask you something real quick. It's important" Finn asked them. His father looked back, then said "Alright, but make it quick, we haven't much time in our hands"

Finn took a deep breath. "Alright, here goes: I once read in a book that whatever you get or whatever happens to you happens for a specific reason. There is always a hidden meaning to everything.

"Now I have a feeling that all this: the Treefort, the swordsmanship classes, even Jake, was already set out for me for a situation like this, which you guys were already aware of but didn't tell me. It's just a feeling, but I would still want to know the true reason why. Please, would you tell me?" he begged of them.

His parents looked at each other. "Alright, son" his father began slowly. "This true reason why all these things were handed out for you is not because of the war that we knew was going to happen, but because…"

"There! Those people are going to escape!"

A guard had noticed them, and a large group of heavily armed soldiers were running towards them. Finn began to panic. "Go, son, just go!" his father ordered him sternly, taking out his pistol and quickly loading it.

"But, Dad!" His mom looked at him. "Finn, you must leave now! We'll be safe; but if anything happens to us, remember, be strong!"

Finn's father began to expertly shoot at the guards, while Finn's mom, who was skilled at karate, began attacking the guards with all her might.

"We have to leave, Finn, now!" Jake exclaimed. Finn was reluctant to go; he wanted so bad to get down from Jake and help his parents. But he had to obey them, no matter what. "Alright, Jake: to the Treefort!" And Jake, with Finn on his back, began running towards the Deep Woods towards the southernmost part of Ooo.

"Hey, that kid and that animal are escaping!" an enemy guard exclaimed. Half of the army climbed aboard motorcycle-like vehicles that could be extremely fast and went after Finn and Jake.

"No!" Finn's father cried, and tried to go after them, but he was tackled from behind and he fell to the ground. His wife was captured as well.

Finn's father was weak now, and he knew there was a man pointing a gun at the back of his head. But he was still able to whisper:

"I am proud of you, son"

The sound of a gunshot split the air, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Jake and Finn were already deep into the woods. Finn was even starting to feel safe, until something whizzed past his cheek, grazing him. "Ouch!" he cried. He touched it lightly and blood was on his finger. He looked behind him, and gasped. It was a large group of armored men on motorcycles, and one even had a bow and arrow!

"Jake! We've got company! We have to stop somewhere and face them head on!" Finn ordered, his grip on his golden sword tightened.

"But Finn, it's much too dangerous! They're too many!" Jake said to Finn. Finn held the end of the gray cloak and held his new bear-hat. "I must be strong, Jake. We have to do this," he replied slowly. "Well, alright then" Jake said reluctantly, and slowed down to a stop.

As Jake shrunk back to his normal size, the men on motorcycles surrounded him. They stopped and walked to Finn, blocking every which possible exit back into the woods. The tallest, most heavily clad man among them all spoke first.

"Why'd you stop, little boy? Do you think you and your pet dog can defeat us?" he snickered. Jake growled, but Finn tried to remain calm.

"Face it, we're more than you could ever handle. Plus, we're armed with guns and our sharpest shooter has a bow and arrow! All you have is a freak dog and a sword!"

The man walked to Finn and whispered something to him. He was stinky. "You're never gonna win. You'll be dead, just like your parents!"

Before Finn knew it, he had stabbed the man with his sword. Finn stabbed him with so much force that the sword went right through the man, and he began to spit out blood. Finn pushed him away, and his golden sword was really stained. His breathing was heavy and his heart was like a hammer. It was anger that was his strength.

The rest of the army was stunned, but that didn't stop them. They began shooting at Finn and Jake. But Finn was ready; he had packed a large and strong shield in his bag and with it, charged towards the group.

Finn no longer cared who he killed. He no longer cared that he was only 12 and that he already had the blood of others in his hands. He needed to kill them, he just needed it. They killed his parents, so they deserved to die. He felt strange, as if something else was controlling his body and mind, making him stronger, more agile.

Everything seemed to be a blur. When Finn calmed down, blood was everywhere. Jake was stunned because it was Finn who did almost everything.

"Wow…" Jake breathed, staring at his friend. He gasped. "Dude, your eyes are blood red!" Finn was surprised. His hands were shaking and he felt exhausted. He saw a small pond nearby and checked his reflection.

"Dude, they aren't red! What are you talking about?" Finn asked. His eyes were just as always: baby-blue. Maybe Jake was just tired from all the running, and he was seeing things. "Well, I guess nothing" Jake said, somewhat embarrassed.

But as he watched Finn wash his face, he knew that it wasn't just "nothing". He was sure that Finn's eyes turned red as he killed the army. He had never seen Finn fight that way before. It was as if he was a killing machine.

But Jake, as usual, shrugged the thought off: maybe Finn had always been that way and he just didn't notice it.

An hour later, they went back on their way, much slower this time for they were sure no one else was following them. No one spoke. Finn was still trying to grasp the truth that he had killed people. He felt bad, as if he was a bad guy. But he continually assured himself that those people should die to pay back their heinous crimes.

Jake was worried. Finn's red eyes kept coming back to him. It just wasn't normal. It was as of he was possessed by this fighting demon that made him slay the group like a pro. Jake began to worry that if this continued maybe Finn won't know who he would be killing, that he'd just go for anyone around him. He constantly glanced at Finn, wondering if he would ever lose his mind and try to kill him.

Eventually by nightfall they reached the Treefort. After unpacking they retired to their rooms. Finn and Jake's room was at the top of the house. Now that Finn and Jake had the house to themselves, they had to get things by themselves.

"How'll we get food and water and stuff like that, Jake?" Finn asked as he got on his bed. Jake snuggled into his. "I dunno, let's plan in the morning" he said sleepily, and eventually he was asleep.

Finn couldn't go to sleep. A lot had happened in just one day. He was now officially an orphan, and even if it hurt, he knew he had to face it.

He had already killed about 10 people in just a few minutes, and he could barely remember doing it.

He would be living in the Treefort with Jake until the war was over, which, from the things that are happening, would be a long time.

Finn wondered before his eyes closed if more and more things would happen. He wondered if he'd survive; if he would kill more people; if he had to save others; if he found friends.

Finn thought that those were just too much and that they might never happen to a kid like him.

But, in the Land of Ooo, nothing was too much or too little. From that day on Finn encountered more adventures than he could count. He grew older and more mature, and so did Jake. Though they have not yet seen anyone but themselves for almost a year or so, they were able to survive.

But neither of them knew that the big event, the climax in their lives, was still yet to happen.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun was already high up in the sky when Finn woke up. He got out of bed and sleepily walked downstairs, where he found Jake cooking eggs. "Good morning, Finn. Hope you like sunny side eggs!" Jake greeted as he put a plate on their small wooden table.

Finn sat down. His eyes drifted to the tattered calendar by the jar of sugar. "It's been a year, hasn't it?" he said quietly. Jake tensed up, and then nodded rather sadly. He put the plate of eggs on the table and sat down. "I'm sorry, Finn" he whispered. Finn nodded. He no longer cried, but his parents' death was still hard on him.

But Jake tried to smile. "Well, it's all in the past now, Finn. Better eat those eggs before they get cold!" Jake said cheerfully, and then dug in. Finn sighed and began to eat slowly.

Later that day, Finn set out to find more food. As he walked through the forest he noticed that the world seemed stranger, quieter than before. After he and Jake moved into the Treefort, they had no knowledge of what was going on outside them in fear of being discovered by the enemy. They didn't know if the war was still raging on, or if it had already ended. They didn't know who survived.

Suddenly, as Finn thought about it, a scream filled the air. It was very high-pitched, like a girl in trouble! Finn grabbed the golden sword that he always brought with him and tried to follow the sound.

"Where are you?" he cried out as he ran, hoping the girl would answer him. "Help me!" she screamed. It got louder and louder, and Finn's heart pounded faster and harder in him.

Finally, he reached a clearing, where he saw a girl tied up to a tree. He also saw the back of this strangely-dressed man. He had a crown on his head, and his hair was white with age. Finn hid behind a bush and waited for the correct time to save the girl.

The girl looked strange herself. She had pinkish skin and hot pink hair, and a tiara was on her head. She didn't look human. Finn wondered if he was dreaming.

"Well princess, I won't let you go if you don't say yes to my marriage proposal!" the old man said to the girl, laughing. "I'll never say yes!" the girl replied defiantly. The man shrugged. "Well I guess I'll just have to give the Land of Ooo the longest winter they had ever seen!" he threatened.

Finn gasped. The girl began to cry, begging the crazed old man to stop. Dark clouds began to circle the sky, and the air got colder and colder. Finn knew he had to stop that man and save the princess, whoever she was. He quickly put on his gray cloak and his bear-hat, the two things that made him feel brave. He took a deep breath, and charged at the old man, his sword raised up in the air.

"Stop in the name of Justice and all things good!" Finn cried out, bringing the old man down. The man growled, turned at him, and suddenly his legs froze together. Ice was going up his body, and his heart beat was slowing down. But Finn's mind was still strong, and with his golden sword he broke the ice and kicked off the man's crown.

Immediately the dark clouds were gone and the air was gone again. The man began to panic, covering his bald spot. "My powers! You destroyed my plan! Now I'll have to kill you!"

"Not so fast!" Finn exclaimed, and kicked him hard on the head, knocking the man out. Finn quickly untied the princess. "Thank you, hero" the princess said. "We'll talk later" Finn replied quickly. He took hold of the man and tied him up on the tree, and then hid his crown behind a group of bushes at the edge of the clearing.

Finn wiped his brow and picked up his sword. "Phew! Well that was a workout" he said to no one in particular.

"Thank you for saving me, hero" the princess said again. Finn looked at her. She was beautiful. "No problem" he blushed modestly. "I'm Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum, leader of the Candy Kingdom" "I'm Finn" Finn greeted, shaking her hand.

Princes Bubblegum smiled, and then looked at him from head to toe. "You don't look like a Candy Kingdom resident. What are you?" she asked him, hands on her hips. Finn was confused with the question, but answered it anyway. "I'm human" he said.

To his surprise, Princess Bubblegum gasped loudly and walked back. Shock was written all over her face. "I thought humans were extinct!" She cried out. "What?" Finn said, hardly believing his ears. What did she mean, humans were _extinct_?

Princess Bubblegum calmed down, but a bewildered look was still on her face. "Well, sometime last year the evil army from the Kingdom of Evil attacked the Land of Ooo. Their second mission after taking over the land was mass murdering all the humans in the land.

"I learned that it was horrifying. People said that the enemy placed large groups of women and children into large rooms and suffocated them with gas. Then, they set down rotating knifes of all sorts and chop them all up to pieces, _alive_"

Finn shivered at the thought. He wondered with sadness if his mother had to go through that. He never learned that she was shot.

"What about the men?" Finn asked, half afraid of what he might learn. Princess Bubblegum said, "The men were made to watch the women and children die, which was enough for them to kill themselves on the spot. And if any of them hadn't yet killed himself by the time the last woman or child has been butchered, they would shoot him at least 4 times until he dies" Princess Bubblegum made a face. "Those stories were enough to keep me awake at night for a long time"

"But, wait, what happened to you? You don't look human" Finn admitted. Princess Bubblegum took a deep breath, and then began to explain:

"I'm not originally from this Land. I used to live very far away with my people. In the land we lived in we were having problems with overpopulation. Eventually we had to find another place to live in. When we learned that the Land of Ooo had zero inhabitants and a lot of free space, we decided to move in.

"We took over the Old Candy Kingdom and I told other kings and queens of different kingdoms that the Land of Ooo was perfect for them. So the king and the inhabitants of the Fire Kingdom moved in. The Cloud people moved in as well, and they reside right above our heads" Finn looked up at the cloudy sky, wondering if he would see a little cloud boy waving down at him.

"Eventually more and more people came here, and now the Land of Ooo has a total of 17 kingdoms" she said, rather proudly. Finn smiled at her, but he was still trying to absorb what he had just heard.

"Alright, let me get this straight: All the humans in the Land of Ooo were mass murdered, and people like you from some other land far away now inhabit Ooo. But I was able to run away from the enemies when they invaded my neighborhood, and I'm sure that my parents are dead, so all this means that…"

Princess Bubblegum nodded slowly, and finished the sentence for him.

"Yes, Finn. You are the last human alive"

Q.A.N (Quick Author's Note):

Hi friends. Thank you for reaching this far in my first fanfic, "The Last Human" I bet you're all confused on why all that war and moving in and all that stuff happened in just a year. Well, here's the answer:

In the Land of Ooo, 1 year is as long as 20 years. You see, by that time the Earth revolves around the sun much longer than now. They call it just 1 year but in fact in the normal Earth, or now, it's as long as 20 years. But the citizens of Ooo only age 1 year older. But the bottom line is that 1 year is really long, but the citizens of Ooo don't really feel it, so they think it was just 1 year when in fact it's already been 20 years in normal time. Hope that helps; send me reviews if that's fine.


	6. Chapter 5

When Finn got home to the Tree fort, his mind was swirling with the new things he had learned from the princess. He was very deep in thought that he didn't even notice Jake until Jake literally slapped him on the face.

"Finn, what the heck's up with you? You seem so deep in thought" Jake asked him, sitting down with his mug of tea. Finn sat down on the couch. "Dude, I know exactly what has been happening all around us for the past year" Jake's eyes widened. "Tell me about it, man!" he said.

And so Finn began to tell Jake everything, from his short fight with the creepy old man and his talk with the princess. When Finn ended, Jake was speechless. And then he exclaimed loudly, "Oh my glob! That's really hard, man. The last human? I wonder if I'm the last magical dog"

Finn sighed, stood up, and trudged to his room. "Where are you going, Finn?" Jake asked. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed" Finn replied in a weak voice. Jake just shrugged. "Ok, goodnight" he said, and he took a sip of his tea.

Finn lay awake for many hours in bed. He thought how lonely the world would be if he was the only human left. He rolled to his side and saw the picture on his bedside table that he had been keeping for a long time:

It was a picture of his family 3 months before the day the Kingdom of Evil attacked and changed his life forever.

His parents looked so happy, and he looked so carefree. The sky was blue behind them. Finn slowly and gently took the picture in his hand, as if he was afraid it would dissolve into tiny pieces upon contact. He looked at it for what seemed like forever. He closed his eyes and put the picture close to his heart. He eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

A few days later, something expected happened to Finn and Jake. As they were practicing swordsmanship, someone knocked on their door. Finn and Jake looked at each other, their eyes wide open. "Finn! It might be an enemy!" Jake whispered. "But Jake, didn't I tell you that the enemies were gone, or have disappeared?" Finn hissed as the mysterious door knocker continued with his door knocking. "Oh, right, but still, it might be a spy and they might kill you since you're the last remaining—" "I know! We should check who's behind the door first" Finn said, cutting Jake short so as not to remember the sad truth about him.

So they crouched below the window and peeked outside. It was this sort of pudgy creature that looked like some sweet pastry. It wore a messenger uniform, and it held an envelope. "Hello? Mr. Finn?" it said. Finn nodded at Jake, whispering "He doesn't look evil. He's just a messenger!" Jake shifted his gaze from Finn to the messenger, then back to Finn, and he said, "Alright, but don't fall for any of his tricks!" he forewarned. Hiding his sword behind the door within reach, Finn opened the door.

"Yes?" Finn asked.

"Mr. Finn, I am a messenger from the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum wants to send you a personal invite from Princes Bubblegum to her Tea Party tomorrow, at the 14th hour" the messenger said stiffly, as if he was saying the same message to countless people since the day he learned to speak.

But Finn was surprised. He hadn't forgotten the beautiful princess, and wondered why she remembered him and decided to invite him to a tea party. He never even liked tea, even if Jake kept on drinking it every night to put him to sleep. Finn signed the papers and the messenger walked away, and Finn closed the door behind him, still surprised.

Jake saw that the envelope had the handwriting of a girl on it, and he stretched his arm and grabbed it from Finn. "Lemme read!" he said, and tore open the letter. "Wait a minute!" Finn cried, but Jake began to read aloud.

"_'Dear Finn,_

_ Hello! How are you? I hope the news about your civilization that I told you before didn't disturb you too much to the point of utter depression. But something very important is about to happen now. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, at the Tea Party. Don't worry; it'll be a private meeting so make yourself comfortable. Sincerely, Princess Bubblegum'_"

Jake raised an eyebrow at Finn in a mischievous manner after putting the letter away. "Private meeting, eh? I'm sure you'd _love_ that, Finn" he snickered. Finn blushed. "Come on, man, those sorts of jokes aren't funny!" he pointed out. Jake shrugged and headed to the kitchen to make lunch. "Whatever you say, man! Just don't blame me if something happens between you and that princess tomorrow!" he added. Jake closed the kitchen door behind him just in time to avoid Finn's punches.


	7. Chapter 6

Finn tried to sleep that night, but he always kept on thinking of what might happen in the princess's tea party. He wondered if he should wear something fancy or not, what the big problem was, what he would say if he was given tea, and eventually his mind was filled with so many thoughts that he fell asleep.

The next day, Finn panicked. "Oh glob, I'm meeting a princess tomorrow so I should wear a fancy suit! But where would I get one? Do they still make those? Or what if I don't need to wear a suit? Oh glob, Jake, help me!" Finn cried out and nearly hyperventilated over breakfast. Jake handed him a paper bag and tried to calm him down.

"Slow down, buddy. You're acting like a sissy girl who's about to meet her longtime crush. Or maybe that applies to you…" Jake teased, and Finn punched his shoulder. "Stop that, man! I need serious help here!" Finn said, and then resumed using the paper bag.

Jake smiled, and then continued. "The invitation said nothing about wearing something fancy, but she is a princess, and it's extremely obvious that you like her, so let's get one before the 14th hour!" Jake announced, and whisked Finn out the door towards the nearest shop around the area before Finn could punch Jake again.

Finally they saw a store. It was owned by this sort of creature called Choose Goose. He wore a little suit and he didn't seem to have any bones. He also spoke in rhyme. When Jake asked him if he could give them a suit, Choose Goose said in his singsong voice, "If you want me to give you a nice, fancy suit, you better start looking for a song sheet for my lute!"

"Song sheet? We won't have time for that!" Finn complained. "Don't worry, we're adventurers, survivors; we can do it in no time flat. We still have 3 hours!" Jake assured him.

But their search turned out to be a challenge. They eventually learned that back when humans still lived in Ooo, the enemy banned all sorts of music and burned the music sheets. But the enemies eventually overlooked it, and some of the music sheets flew away from the pile and got stuck in branches, trees, behind bushes, everywhere. So it was hard to find, and by the time Finn and Jake found a song sheet, they only had one hour left before the tea party.

Choose Goose was happy with the find. He quickly gave them a black suit with a bowtie and began playing his lute. Finn and Jake rushed to a pond where Finn washed his face, put on the suit over his usual blue shirt and blue shorts, and tried to fix his messy blonde hair, which ended up still looking messy but in a more attractive way. "How do I look?" Finn asked Jake.

Jake gave him a "thumbs up" sign. "You look extremely handsome! Now get on so that we can get to the party quick!" Jake said, and he grew so that Finn could ride on his back. Finn carefully got on so as not to mess up his black suit and in about 15 minutes they got to the Candy Kingdom palace.

` Finn cautiously walked towards the palace gate, wondering if any guards would stop him. Instead, he saw this thing that looked and smelled like a peppermint, except it had scrawny arms and legs and wore a suit. "Hello, Mr. Finn, my name is Peppermint Butler" Peppermint Butler introduced himself with a nasal voice.

Finn waved at him. "What's up, I'm Finn" he replied. "Where's the princess?" "Follow me, sir" Peppermint Butler commanded, and they headed to the room at the end of the Royal Hall. Finn couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beautiful chandelier and the smell of bubblegum around the place. The floor was so shiny; Finn could almost see his own reflection on it. There was a fountain in the middle of the Royal Hall, and two marble staircases entwined to the other rooms.

When they reached the room at the end of the Royal Hall, Finn gasped. It was a very large room, filled with the color pink; there were many chairs and tables, lots of mirrors that showed an ocean view, and an orchestra played at the far end. Finn saw a familiar face at the center table, the largest and most grand table of them all.

"Greetings, Finn!" Princess Bubblegum said as she poured herself a cup of tea. Peppermint Butler pulled out a chair for Finn, poured Finn a cup of tea, and abruptly left the room. Finn looked around him. "Nice place you got here" he commented. "Thanks, this is the dining room. We have formal parties once a week and everyone in the Kingdom comes" Finn chuckled at the thought of all these candy people drinking tea. There was a short, silence between them.

Princess Bubblegum handed him a plate full of sandwiches with a pinkish filling. "Try these sandwiches, they're delicious!" "Mmm, I love sandwiches!" Finn said and he took one. He took a bite, and his face scrunched up. "This is…a very interesting filling. What is it?" he asked, trying to swallow the part of the sandwich he bit off. Princess Bubblegum grinned. "It's candy filling, silly! It's very sweet and also has some fruit in it. Isn't it tasty?" she said, taking a sandwich and biting it. Finn slowly put down the sandwich and swallowed with much difficulty. "It's a very odd filling, but it's good" he said politely. Another awkward silence occurred between the two.

"So," Finn began, leaning forward. "Why did you call me here?" "Oh, right!" Princess Bubblegum said, and daintily put down her cup of tea so gently it didn't even make a sound as it hit the plate. Her brow furrowed. "Something terrible is about to happen in the Land of Ooo. And I need your help, Finn the Human." And she began to explain:

"You see, a few months ago we learned that the Kingdom of Evil, which we thought had disappeared after the war suddenly stopped, sent us a very important message" Princess Bubblegum took out her purse and got a letter. It had many stamps on it and had fancy handwriting. It also had what Finn thought was a mark of blood, instead of wax. Princess Bubblegum handed it to Finn, and Finn slowly opened it. He found a letter inside, and began to read.

"_To the Princess of Ooo,_

_ We, the people of the Kingdom of Evil, are planning to attack your land once more. We are not yet done with accomplishing our long time goal: to take over every land on Earth and beyond. Our rule in this land stopped because we had to mourn the death of our great leader, King Vaduz. But now that his son, Hairo, has assumed the throne, we are ready to take over every land once again. And if you think you can beat us, we have a secret weapon. Our secret weapon is nothing like you can imagine. We will meet with you on the 21__st__ Day and the 15__th__ hour of this year to discuss more on this issue. _

_ FAIRIN LUCSIO_

_Royal Spokesperson_"

Finn's eyes grew wide. "Wow, those people from that Kingdom sure are boastful and proud!" he said as he put back the letter. Princess Bubblegum frowned. "I'm very worried. These people never joke around. Whatever their secret weapon is, I'm sure our army of combined kingdoms in this Land won't stand a chance"

Then she looked at Finn, hope brimming in her pretty eyes. "So that's why I decided to choose you, Finn the Human, as our fighter!" Finn nearly fell of his seat. "What? From what the letter says that weapon might just flatten me within a minute! Why me?" he said.

Princess Bubblegum smiled. "Remember when you saved me from the Ice King? I saw that you are a very strong, very brave young boy and I thought that you are absolutely perfect for the job" Finn felt uneasy. This might just be his biggest mission yet, but he didn't feel deserving of the honor. Princess Bubblegum looked at Finn straight in the eye. "Please, Finn. Please do it, not just for the Land of Ooo, but also for me" she leaned over and placed her dainty hand over Finn's own. The hair at the back of Finn's neck stood up, and he got goose bumps.

"Well, alright" Finn said. Princess Bubblegum's smile widened. "Great" she said. They picked up their cups of tea, "clinked" them, and drank. And for the first time, Finn liked the taste of tea.


End file.
